Der Katechismus
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: AU. Die Dursleys bringen Harry bei, dass er Magie und alles damit Verbundene inklusive sich selbst fürchtet und hasst. Wie lange wird die Zaubererwelt brauchen, um den Schaden zu bemerken? Und können sie Harry jemals helfen? Sehr beunruhigend. WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Der Katechismus**

**von:** Dreamfall

**aus dem Englischen von:** DanaTheMagicBunny

**Summary:** Was, wenn die Dursleys klüger wären? Klug genug, um Harry gegen die Magie – und gegen sich selbst – aufzubringen. Wie lange wird die Zaubererwelt brauchen, um den Schaden zu bemerken, und sobald er einmal aufgedeckt ist, können sie je darauf hoffen, dass Harry von irgend jemandem Hilfe erhält? Ein beunruhigender Blick auf Harry, dem seit seinem Dasein als Waisenkind beigebracht wurde, alles zu hassen und zu fürchten, das er ist.

**Warnung: **Sehr beunruhigend. Verschiedenste Arten des Missbrauchs. Harry als jemand mit der Mentalität eines Hauselfs. Wenn ihr so etwas nicht lesen wollt, dann tut es auch nicht.

**A/N:** Feedback ist willkommen, besonders konstruktive Kritik. Wenn es meine Rechtschreibung/Grammatik/usw. betrifft ist es besser, mir ein Mail zu schreiben, was auch immer.

**Ü/N:** Eine Freundin hat mir diese Story empfohlen und als ich sie zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte (Anmerkung: Sie ist immer noch in Arbeit) war ich regelrecht geschockt. Ich musste sie einfach übersetzen. Wie auch immer, Reviews sind natürlich immer gerne gesehen! Sagt mir (und der Autorin) was ihr davon haltet!

**Besonderer Dank **gilt meiner Betaleserin Michaela. Auch wenn es diesmal länger gedauert hat... Du bist die Beste!

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere gehören wie immer Joanne Kathleen Rowling, die Geschichte gehört Dreamfall, wir würden uns aber dennoch über Reviews sehr freuen!

**Anmerkung:** Katechismus bedeutet eine Reihe von Fragen, die hintereinander gestellt werden. Und Harry ist in dieser Geschichte erst 10 Jahre alt.

Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel!

**

* * *

**

**Der Katechismus**

**Kapitel 1**

**The Letter**

**

* * *

**

„Was bist du?"

„Ich bin ein Freak." Die leise Stimme des Jungen beinhaltete keinerlei Emotionen, als er diese Worte aussprach. Er hielt jeglichen Schmerz, den er empfand, dort eingesperrt, wo er nicht gegen ihn verwendet werden konnte. Er kannte den Katechismus und bis jetzt konnte er sich nicht einmal an eine Zeit erinnern, in der er dagegen angekämpft hatte.

„Wer war dein Vater?"

„James Potter. Ein Schläger. Alkoholiker. Zauberer. Freak."

„Was dachte er über dich?"

„Ich war eine Enttäuschung und eine Last."

„Wer war deine Mutter?"

„Lily Potter. Verzogene Göre. Hure. Hexe. Freak."

„Was dachte sie über dich?"

„Ich war eine Enttäuschung und eine Last."

„Wie sind sie gestorben?"

„In einem Autounfall. Sie waren betrunken und an dem Unfall schuld. Ein Unschuldiger wurde getötet."

„Wie hast du deine Narbe bekommen?"

„Mein Vater war betrunken und wütend. Er schlug mich mit einer Whiskyflasche und sie zerbrach und **zer**schnitt meine Stirn. Sie haben mich nicht zu einem Arzt gebracht, um die Wunde anzusehen, also habe ich eine Narbe zurückbehalten."

„Warum bist du hier?"

„Als meine Eltern starben, habt ihr mich liebenswürdigerweise aufgenommen."

„Wie behandeln wir dich?"

„Viel besser, als ich es verdiene. Ihr gebt mir Gewand, Unterschlupf, Essen und Züchtigung." Er spürte, wie sein Magen bei dem Gedanken an etwas zu essen knurrte und betete, dass es leise genug war. Er konnte warten.

„Geben wir dir zu viel Züchtigung?"

„Nein. Ich bin böse und ihr versucht, mich besser zu machen. Ihr bestraft mich nur, wenn ich böse bin, aber ich bin oft böse. Aber das ist meine eigene Schuld und ich bin euch dankbar, dass ihr euch genug um mich sorgt, um es zu versuchen. Das ist ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie böse ich bin. Eben dass ich mich nicht verändere."

„Lieben wir dich?"

„Ihr liebt mich, obwohl ich böse bin. Obwohl mich sonst niemand lieben konnte. Sogar meine Eltern haben mich nicht geliebt. Ich verdiene es nicht, geliebt zu werden. Ihr bestraft mich nur, weil ihr mir helfen wollt. Weil ihr mich liebt."

Da. Geschafft. Der Katechismus, die Folge von Fragen, die er jeden Tag gestellt bekommen hatte, seit er alt genug war, um die Worte auszusprechen. Davor hatten sie es ihm vorgesagt. Und jetzt betete er, dass sie ihm einen Bissen Essen geben würden, obwohl er wusste, dass es sogar böse war, es zu wollen, weil er es nicht verdient hatte. Seine Augen wurden groß, als sein Magen laut knurrte.

Die Gesichter vor ihm wurden steif und er krümmte sich leicht zusammen, noch ehe er wirklich bemerkte, dass das Geräusch für alle hörbar war.

„Hast du Hunger, Harry?"

„Ja, Onkel Vernon", flüsterte er und schämte sich deswegen.

„Was haben wir zum Hunger gesagt?", mischte sich seine Tante ein und starrte böse auf ihn hinab.

„Wenn du böse bist, verdienst du es nicht, zu essen. Überhaupt Hunger zu bekommen ist Trotz."

„Bist du ein guter Junge, Harry?", fragte sie ihn mit stählerner Stimme.

„Nein, Tante Petunia."

„Dann muss ich annehmen, dass du trotzig bist?", fragte sein Onkel traurig.

„Ja, Sir", gab er zu und zitterte leicht, während er den Schmerz in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren versuchte, was sich bereits zu einer Übelkeit weiterentwickelte. Er hoffte, dass sein Onkel ihn nur schlagen würde und ihn stattdessen nicht einsperren würde. Der Gedanke and die dunkle Einsamkeit des Schrankes unter der Treppe, wo eine Stunde zu einem Jahr und ein Tag zu einer Ewigkeit wurde... Sein Magen knurrte wieder, lauter jetzt, und ein Zittern durchlief seine Knochen. Das war das einzige Zeichen der Furcht, das ihm gestattet wurde. Das einzige Zeichen, das sie nicht sehen konnten. Seine Augen wanderten verzweifelt zu dem Gesicht seines Onkels. „Es tut mir Leid, Onkel Vernon", flüsterte er.

„Aber du trotzt immer noch. Ich hatte gedacht, du hättest dich gebessert, Harry", sagte er traurig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich versuche es ja, Onkel Vernon. Dieses Mal habe ich es sechs Tage lang bekämpft."

„Du hast es bekämpft", wiederholte der Mann sanft. „Heißt das, du warst die ganze Zeit über hungrig?"

Erleichtert gab er zu: „Ja, Sir. Aber ich habe versucht, nicht hungrig zu sein."

Sein Onkel seufzte. „Manchmal habe ich keine Hoffnung mehr für dich, Harry. Iss etwas und geh in deinen Schrank. Heute Abend wird es leider eine besondere Züchtigung geben."

„Ich... ich muss nicht essen, Onkel Vernon", schlug er vor und wollte nicht an die angekündigte besondere Bestrafung denken. Die gab es nur, wenn er besonders böse war.

„Iss, Junge. Wenn du an diesen Punkt kommst, würdest du sogar Schlimmeres tun, wenn du nichts isst."

„Ja, Onkel Vernon", flüsterte er und ging niedergeschlagen in die Küche. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank und besah sich den Inhalt, bevor sein Blick auf einem Brotlaib landete. Er nahm die ersten beiden Scheiben und legte den Rest des Paketes sorgfältig wieder zur Seite. Er sah nicht einmal das andere Essen an. Es war ihm erlaubt, davon zu essen, natürlich, aber er war böse. Wenn er davon etwas essen würde, würde es ihn richtig krank machen. Es schmeckte hervorragend, aber er konnte es nicht bei sich behalten. Nichts außer Brot und manchmal Salat oder anderes Gemüse.

Still aß er sein Brot, räumte die paar Krümel auf, die er verstreut hatte, und kehrte zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er holte tief Luft, öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schrank, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. In der Sicherheit der Dunkelheit zuckte er zusammen, als er hörte, wie der Riegel bewegt wurde.

Und dann nichts. Kein Licht. Kein Geräusch. Und er war alleine und die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bevor sein Onkel kam. Das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer drang gedimmt herein, als der Mann auf den Jungen im Wandschrank hinuntersah.

„Du weißt, was zu tun ist, Harry."

„Ja, Onkel Vernon", sagte er, als die Tür sich schloss und die beiden in der Dunkelheit zurückließ. Er zog sich seine Kleidung aus und wartete.

„Wenn ich dir nicht wirklich helfen wollte, wäre ich nicht imstande, dich zu berühren." Die Worte waren jedes Mal dieselben, wenn er die besondere Züchtigung erhielt. Das alles in dieser traurigen Stimmlage zu hören, veranlasste ihn, sich zu wünschen, er wäre besser tot als eine Bürde für seine Familie.

„Ich weiß, Onkel Vernon. Ich entschuldige mich, dich wieder dazu zwingen zu müssen", flüsterte er und legte sich mit dem Gesicht voraus auf sein Nest aus Decken und Teppichen. Er spreizte seine Oberschenkel auseinander, als er seinen Onkel ein paar Mal spucken hörte. Dann kam der vertraute Druck, gefolgt von einem beißenden Schmerz, der stärker wurde, als sein Onkel ächzte und zu stoßen begann. Harry presste seine Augen zu und biss die Zähne zusammen und wartete, dass seine Bestrafung endete. Was sie auch tat, als eine Welle einer Flüssigkeit in ihn drang. Ein paar letzte Stöße und sein Onkel stand auf.

„Harry?"

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du mich hast berühren müssen, Onkel Vernon. Ich werde versuchen, in Zukunft besser zu sein."

„Sieh zu, dass du das auch wirklich bist."

Dann war er weg und Harry zog sich nach Gefühl ein paar Sachen an, rollte sich in seinem Nest zusammen und zitterte. Er wusste, dass er für die besondere Züchtigung dankbar sein sollte. Wusste, wie sehr sein Onkel es hasste, ihn zu berühren, und dass der Mann von der Berührung erniedrigt wurde. Sogar wenn er ihn schlug, schlug er ihn auf die Brust oder den Rücken, wodurch er nicht seine Haut berühren musste. Oder er benützte einen Gürtel oder einen Stock. Oder beides. Harry wusste, dass sein Onkel das nur tat, weil er ihn liebte und ihm helfen wollte, gut zu werden. Aber er hasste es, obwohl er wusste, dass das undankbar und trotzig war. Schließlich schlief er ein.

Als er erwachte, fand er die Tür seines Schrankes unversperrt vor und als er hinausstolperte, war es immer noch zeitig am Morgen. Ohne zu zögern bewegte er sich in die Küche und begann, das Frühstück für die Familie zu kochen. Französischen Toast und Speck. Er liebte den Geruch von Speck. Er hatte sich einmal selbst ein Stück genommen, vor langer Zeit schon, und er wusste, dass er genauso gut schmeckte, wie er roch. Dann hatte er ihn sehr krank gemacht. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia waren so enttäuscht von ihm gewesen. Er hatte das Experiment nie wiederholt.

Das Frühstück verging in aller Stille und Harry begann mit dem Saubermachen, während sich die anderen in das Wohnzimmer begaben, um das Samstagmorgen-Programm im Fernsehen anzusehen. Als er mit dem Geschirr fertig war und nach oben ging, machte er ihre Betten und putzte ihre Räume oben. Er sammelte Schmutzwäsche ein, um sie mit nach unten zu nehmen. Dudley tauchte mit einem Snack aus der Küche auf, als er vorbeiging, und streckte unachtsam den Arm aus, um ihn gegen die Wand zu schubsen. Die Erwachsenen drehten sich um und starrten den kleineren Jungen an.

„Harry, ärgere Dudley nicht", sagte seine Tante mit müder Stimme. „Manchmal bin ich nahe dran, all meine Hoffnung in dir zu verlieren."

Grüne Augen sanken zu Boden und Harry schluckte. „Es tut mir Leid, Tante Petunia."

„Bin ich wirklich diejenige, die eine Entschuldigung braucht?" Der dünne Junge nickte und drehte sich zu seinem korpulenten Cousin. „Es tut mir Leid, Dudley."

„Das hast du letztes Mal auch gesagt", meinte sein Cousin.

„Ich weiß", gab er zu. „Ich bin nur nicht sicher, was ich getan habe oder wie ich damit aufhören könnte."

„Das _solltest _du aber wissen, nicht wahr, Mami?", fragte er seine Mutter. „Das ist böse, wenn er es nicht weiß."

„Das ist richtig, Duddykins", lobte Petunia ihren Sohn.

Dudley nickte, legte seinen Snack auf dem Kaffeetischchen ab, schlug die Wäsche aus Harrys Armen und boxte ihm vier Mal so hart er konnte in den Bauch. Er ließ Harry zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden zurück, der einen Brechreiz unterdrücken musste. „Finde es heraus", wies er ihn an.

„Ich versuche es. Danke, Dudley", flüsterte er.

Der größere Junge trat ihm hart in die Rippen und fügte hinzu: „Und du solltest nicht unsere Wäsche fallen lassen."

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er, sammelte die schmutzige Wäsche wieder ein, kam stolpernd auf die Beine und setzte seinen Weg durch die Küche zur Treppe und weiter hinunter in die Waschküche fort. Er stopfte die Wäsche in die Waschmaschine und sah sich um. Das Licht war etwas gedimmt, da eine dicke Schmutzschicht auf den kleinen, hoch gelegenen Fenstern lag. Er starrte einen langen Augenblick hoch, hasste sie, wollte sie so gerne sauber machen, aber es war umsonst. Er konnte nicht hinausgehen und er konnte die Außenseiten der Fenster nicht von herinnen reinigen. Und diese Seite funkelte vor Sauberkeit, so wie alles andere da unten. Er fand nichts, das er tun konnte, und kehrte nach oben zurück, auf der Suche nach Arbeit. Nach ein paar kurzen Handgriffen in der Küche war alles sauber.

„Dudley", sagte Onkel Vernon gerade, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging, „geh raus und mähe den Rasen."

„Warum kann Harry das nicht tun?", fragte sein Cousin und Harry erstarrte. Halb wünschte und halb fürchtete er, dass sein Onkel diesmal nachgeben könnte.

„Weil Harry nicht aus dem Haus gehen darf. Jemand könnte ihn sehen."

Zum Glück hievte Dudley sich hoch und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Vernon drehte sich um und starrte Harry böse an.

„Nichts zu tun?"

„Nein, Sir. Nicht, bis es wieder Zeit ist, die Wäsche zu wechseln."

„Nun denn? Ab in den Schrank mit dir."

Der Junge zitterte, aber er gehorchte, trat in den Schrank und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Er war noch nie aus dem Haus hinausgekommen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Seine Tante unterrichtete ihn zu Hause, doch er war nicht sicher, dass all seine Unterrichtsstunden genauso waren, wie die von anderen Kindern. Es gab aber niemanden, den er fragen konnte. Er sprach nie mit jemand anderem als den Familienmitgliedern. Wenn jemand anders kam, wurde er in seinen Schrank gesperrt. Einmal, als Onkel Vernons Schwester zu Besuch kam, war er vier Tage lang eingesperrt gewesen, mit nichts anderem als vier Wasserflaschen und einem Eimer für seinen Dreck. Er hatte sich bereits gefragt, ob sie ihn je wieder hinauslassen würden. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis der Gestank wieder weg war, weil er ja natürlich den Eimer hatte benützen müssen. Der Eimer war immer da, ob nun Gäste erwartet wurden oder nicht, nur für den Fall, dass er eingesperrt wurde und es aus welchem Grund auch immer nicht mehr länger aushalten konnte. Trotzdem erntete er immer ein Stirnrunzeln, wenn er ihn benützte. Und der Eimer blieb immer noch eine weitere Woche lang im Schrank, bevor Harry erlaubt wurde, ihn auszuleeren und sauber zu machen. Als Bestrafung.

Die Türe öffnete sich und er schielte hinauf zu Onkel Vernon. „Komm heraus, Harry."

Er gehorchte schnell, rollte sich hoch auf die Beine und trat hinaus und ins Wohnzimmer. Er unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken, als sich die neuen Blutergüsse auf seinem Bauch und in seinen Seiten schmerzvoll meldeten. Sein Onkel hielt einen Umschlag in den Händen, den er an Harry weiterreichte, der ihn geschockt anstarrte. „Onkel Vernon?"

„Lies das."

Harry hatte Angst vor dieser ungewohnten Situation und gehorchte. Der Brief ging an

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Der Schrank unter der Treppe_

_Ligusterweg Nummer 4_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er den Umschlag, zog das dicke Blatt Papier heraus, das sich darin befand, und öffnete es. Es war handgeschrieben und in grünen Buchstaben.

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

_Schulleiter: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst._

_Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_obwohl es nicht unserer üblichen Vorgehensweise entspricht, junge Hexen und Zauberer vor ihrem elften Geburtstag zu kontaktieren, sind Sie so etwas wie eine Ausnahme. Wir haben gespürt, wie die Schutzzauber, die Sie und Ihre Familie beschützen, vor Kurzem einige Male getestet wurden und befürchten, dass Sie in Gefahr sein könnten. Deshalb haben wir beschlossen, Sie vorzeitig und zumindest für kurze Zeit in unsere Obhut zu nehmen, obwohl es noch ein Jahr und einige Monate zu früh ist. Einstweilen werden Sie in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei untergebracht sein, während wir eine dauerhafte Lösung suchen. Bitte nehmen Sie zur Kenntnis, dass ein Mitglied unserer Fakultät Sie am Montag Abend abholen wird. Bitte haben Sie um 18:15 Uhr gepackt und seien Sie bereit für die Abreise. Ich entschuldige mich für diese kurze Nachricht und freue mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry fühlte, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und er fiel auf die Knie, als seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen konnten. „Nein", flüsterte er.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Wir wussten, dass so etwas irgendwann passieren würde und haben versucht, dich darauf vorzubereiten. Du weißt, dass wir dich davor nicht beschützen können."

„Ich weiß, Onkel Vernon."

„Also... Was wirst du tun?", fragte seine Tante.

„Sie werden versuchen, mich zur Magie zu verleiten, und ich muss widerstehen."

„Warum?"

„Weil Magie eine unnatürliche, böse Kraft ist, die dazu benützt wird, alles, was real und gut ist, zu verdrehen und zu zerstören."

„Gut. Mach weiter."

„Ich muss versuchen, sie nicht zu ärgern, weil sie mächtig sind. Also kann ich nicht einfach nur alles verweigern. Stattdessen muss ich vorgeben, sehr dumm und unbeholfen zu sein."

„Ja, was noch? Was werden sie tun?"

„Sie werden mir Lügen über meine Eltern erzählen und sagen, dass sie gut und warmherzig waren. Sie werden sagen, dass die Magie etwas Natürliches ist und für gute Zwecke benutzt werden kann. Sie werden mir magische Gegenstände geben und versuchen, meine Loyalität zu erkaufen. Sie werden versuchen, mir Essen einzuflößen, das ich nicht verdiene und das mich krank macht. Sie werden versuchen, mich dazu zu bringen, euch zu hassen, und sie werden mich dazu bringen wollen, dass ich denke, dass ihr mich unrecht behandelt habt."

Onkel Vernon lächelte stolz auf ihn hinab und nickte. „Das ist richtig, Harry. Also musst du sehr vorsichtig um sie herum sein. Versuche nicht, sie geradeaus zu bekämpfen, aber verweigere, etwas von ihnen zu lernen. Wenn sie dich nicht gebrauchen können, werden sie dich schließlich zurückschicken."

„Und wenn ich eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht finde, muss ich sie ergreifen und weglaufen. Ich muss selbst auf mich aufpassen, bis ich sicher bin, dass sie mir nicht mehr folgen, dann darf ich nach Hause kommen."

„Sehr gut, Harry." Die Stimme war wie eine Liebkosung und Harrys Rücken streckte sich ein bisschen, wo er immer noch am Boden kniete. So saß er immer in seinen Unterrichtsstunden da, und das hier war fast wie Unterricht. Außerdem hatten Sie ihm nicht gestattet aufzustehen. „Sie werden dich behandeln, als ob nichts mit dir falsch wäre, Harry. Als ob du nicht böse wärst. Du weißt es besser, genauso wie sie, aber sie werden dich verhätscheln und dir Komplimente geben, bis du es wirklich glaubst."

„Ich werde das nie wirklich glauben, Onkel Vernon", sagte er schnell.

„Jetzt, jetzt... Vielleicht eines Tages. Ihrer Verführung zu widerstehen, wird dich auf dem rechten Weg halten, Harry. Es wird dich sehr von dem Bösen reinigen."

„Wirklich, Onkel Vernon?", fragte er mit strahlendem Gesicht.

„Ja, mein Junge. Es gibt noch Hoffnung für dich, aber nur, wenn du der Verlockung widerstehen kannst, einer von ihnen zu werden."

„Ich _werde _widerstehen, Sir."

„So wie du dem Hunger widerstehst?", fragte er und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich bin um dich besorgt, Harry."

Der Junge errötete vor Scham und sein Onkel wurde weicher. „Du wirst es versuchen. Tu dein Bestes, Harry. Es ist hart genug, aber vielleicht wird es dir dieses Mal gelingen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Ohne uns und unsere Hilfe fürchte ich, dass das Böse auch noch den Rest in dir zerstören wird. Aber du _musst _es bekämpfen. Gib ihnen nichts, Harry."

„Das _werde _ich auch nicht, Onkel Vernon. Ich verspreche es."

„Guter Junge. Wie ich schon sagte, es gibt noch Hoffnung. Du darfst ihnen nichts über dein Leben hier erzählen. Alles, was du sagst, werden sie verdrehen und eine neue Bedeutung daraus machen. Und du darfst nicht von deinen Eltern sprechen. Sie werden dir nur Lügen über sie erzählen. Und vergiss deinen Katechismus nicht, Harry. Aber lass ihn niemanden hören. Das würde auch nur zu einer Waffe werden. Du darfst nicht zulassen, dass das passiert."

„Nein, Onkel Vernon. Das ist meine Verbindung zu der Wahrheit. Die Fakten, auf denen alles basiert, was ich weiß. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie das untergraben und ich werde es nie vergessen!"

„Gut. Sehr gut. Nimm dir eine Scheibe Brot, Harry. Und kümmere dich um die Wäsche."

„Ich... ich habe keinen Hunger, Onkel Vernon", flüsterte er und glaubte, dass es wahr war. Der Schmerz in seinem Magen war so unbedeutend wie schon immer.

„Guter Kerl", liebkoste ihn diesmal Tante Petunias Stimme. „Also geh und kümmere dich um die Wäsche."

„Ja, Madam. Danke, Tante Petunia. Danke, Onkel Vernon", sagte er und wurde innerlich von ihrem Lob gewärmt. Er ging hinunter, brachte die Wäsche in den Trockner und steckte die nächste Ladung in die Waschmaschine. Er wünschte, dass bereits etwas im Trockner gewesen wäre, weil ihm das ein paar weitere Minuten gegeben hätte, in denen er etwas zu tun hatte und nicht zurück in seinen Schrank musste. Er liebte alle seine Hausarbeiten, genauso wie er die Unterrichtsstunden liebte, die seine Tante und sein Onkel ihm gaben, hauptsächlich wegen der Bösartigkeit der Magie, weil wenn er arbeitete oder lernte, war er nicht im Schrank. Aber als er sonst keine Arbeit mehr fand, ging er zurück nach oben, verschwand unter den Stiegen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

tbc


	2. Leaving Home

**Der Katechismus**

**Kapitel 2**

**Leaving** **Home**

* * *

Am Montagabend gab es schon früh Abendessen, sodass sie fertig waren, bevor ihr unwillkommener Gast auftauchte. Harry bekam eine Scheibe Brot, obwohl er darauf bestand seinen Hunger gegenwärtig ganz unter Kontrolle zu haben, und aß es fast ängstlich. Er fühlte sich, als ob er etwas Schreckliches tat. Er aß das Brot, im hintersten Winkel der Küche kniend. Bereit sofort aufzuspringen - um ihnen zu gehorchen, wenn eines der Familienmitglieder etwas von ihm brauchte. Das war seine normale Position während den Mahlzeiten, ob er nun selbst daran teilnahm oder nicht. Üblicherweise. Außer wenn er ihnen einen ihrer Wünsche erfüllen oder einer ihrer Maßregelungen nachkommen musste. Er wurde ignoriert, aber heute Abend war es anders. Seine Tante und sein Onkel gaben ihm eine Menge Ratschläge in letzter Minute. Hauptsächlich bestanden sie daraus, dass er sich dumm stellen und so wenig Informationen wie möglich über sein Leben, seine Familie und seine Gedanken aussprechen sollte. Sie warnten ihn vor Dingen, die man ihm sagen würde und welche Art von Antwort er darauf geben sollte. Und sie versicherten ihm, dass, wenn er der Magie widerstehen und weiterhin versuchen würde gut zu sein, obwohl er umgeben war von Freaks, er bald einen hervorragenden Fortschritt in Richtung gut sein machen würde.

Dudley schmollte, weil er nicht das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit war und auf einmal nicht mehr von seinen Eltern beachtet wurde.

Harry hörte sorgsam all ihren Anweisungen und Ratschlägen zu. Er war fest entschlossen, sie nicht zu enttäuschen. Obwohl er sogar jetzt wusste, dass er etwas Böses tat. Trotzdem war er wegen dem kleinen bisschen Freude, das er spürte, nicht wütend auf sich selbst, da sie ausnahmsweise einmal an ihm interessiert waren und nicht an Dudley. Er wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, aber es fühlte sich gut an, dass sie ihn ein weiteres Mal daran erinnerten, bevor er sie verließ. Wie sehr sie sich um ihn sorgten, wie besorgt sie um seine Sicherheit und sein Wohlergehen waren. Obwohl er wusste, wie sehr es sie enttäuschen würde, wenn er es laut aussprechen würde, musste er zugeben, dass er egozentrisch und schamlos genug war, dass es alles besser machte, weil sie Dudley immer wieder sagen mussten, dass er nicht unterbrechen sollte.

Als sie ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatten, machte Harry ein letztes Mal die Küche sauber, bevor er sich in Richtung seines Schrankes bewegte. Ein Wort seines Onkels hielt ihn auf. „Er wird in einer Viertelstunde hier sein. Du kannst heraußen bleiben."

„Ja, Onkel Vernon", antwortete er überrascht und blieb unsicher bei seiner Tür stehen. Er war nur heraußen, wenn er etwas zu tun hatte, ob es nun Saubermachen oder Lernen betraf, und er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Still dazustehen konnte er sich offensichtlich erlauben, da sein Onkel dagegen keinen Einspruch erhob. Er trug Kleidungsstücke, die zwar weit davon entfernt waren, als topmodisch durchzugehen, aber die doch passten, und das fühlte sich... seltsam an. Einengend, aber doch bequem. Und er hatte einen kleinen Koffer dabei mit ähnlichen Kleidungsstücken. Jeans, T-Shirts und Pullover, die mehr oder weniger seiner Größe entsprachen und erst an diesem Morgen von Tante Petunia in einem Billigladen erstanden worden waren. Sie war noch nie zuvor in einem gewesen und Harry war ihr dankbar dafür und erstaunt von ihrer Bereitwilligkeit, solche Dinge für ihn zu tun. Die Sachen, die ihm viel zu klein waren, hatte sie zurück in einen Plastiksack gestopft, den sie bei nächster Gelegenheit in einen Mülleimer werfen würde. Sie wollten nicht, dass unangenehme Fragen über Harrys Garderobe gestellt wurden.

Er stand stocksteif und still da, sein Onkel an seiner Seite. Petunia und Dudley hatten sich in das obere Stockwerk zurückgezogen. Schließlich klingelte die Türglocke. Das bewegte ihn automatisch dazu, in Richtung seines Schrankes zu tauchen, aber sein Onkel schnappte ihn mit einer Hand an der Schulter und er erfror auf der Stelle. Er erwartete eine Strafe. „Brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken. Es ist dieses Mal ja für dich. Also nimm deinen Koffer."

Stets gehorsam hob er seinen Koffer mit der Linken hoch und sein Onkel führte ihn zu der Tür. Er stand nervös da, als der große Mann sie öffnete und eine große Gestalt draußen zum Vorschein kam.

Der Mann war größer als Onkel Vernon, aber eher wie Tante Petunia gebaut. Er war sehr dünn, obwohl sein Hals kürzer war. Er hatte schlaffes, schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar, eine blasse Haut und schwarze Augen, die in diesem Augenblick Harry über die große Hakennase anblickten. „Potter, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, Sir", flüsterte er. Die ersten Worte, an die er sich erinnern konnte, die er je zu jemandem gesprochen hatte, der nicht zum Haushalt gehörte.

„Ich bin Professor Snape. Ist das alles, was Sie brauchen?", fragte er. Seiner Stimme nach bezweifelte er offensichtlich, dass Harry mit so wenig Hab und Gut überleben konnte und dass der kleine Koffer bereits eine große Unannehmlichkeit war.

„Ja, Sir."

„Sehr gut. Kommen Sie." Der Mann nickte Mr. Dursley kurz zu, dann drehte er sich um und ging den Weg zur Straße zurück.

Harry folgte ihm, tat seine ersten Schritte außerhalb des Hauses und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er das scheinende Weiß des Gartenzaunes, das Grün des Grases, den farbenfrohen Garten und das Dunkelgrün der Bäume in sich aufnahm. Seine Augen wanderten über einen großen Baum, der so dunkel war, dass er beinahe schwarz erschien, und er erstarrte, als er in die riesige Unendlichkeit über ihm blickte. Er verspürte das plötzliche und irrationale Bedürfnis, sich an etwas festzuhalten. Ein Anker, damit er nicht in den Himmel fiel. Langsam sank er auf die Knie, seine Hände verankerte er verzweifelt am Boden. Der Gehsteig war hart unter seinen Knien und seine verzweifelten Finger fanden nichts, an dem sie sich festhalten konnten - schabten hilflos über den Beton.

„Mr. Potter!" Er bekam die Worte nicht mit, aber plötzlich wurde er von zwei langen, schlanken Händen vom Boden gezogen. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„So... groß...", gelang es ihm zwischen vor Angst zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorzubringen.

„_Was _ist groß? Sehen Sie einen Drachen, der mir möglicherweise entgangen ist?" Sein Blick schweifte über den Himmel, dann zurück zu dem Jungen, der in seinen Händen zitterte. „Da ist nichts. Wenn das Ihre Vorstellung von Humor ist, Mr. Potter..."

Die Haustür sprang wieder auf und Mr. Dursley zischte: „Würden Sie bitte gehen? Die Nachbarn werden sonst etwas bemerken!"

„Was stimmt nicht mit dem Jungen?", fragte der Professor. „Da ist nichts!"

„Das dürfte das Problem sein. Ich befürchte, dass ihm der Himmel etwas Unbehagen bereitet."

„Wie kann der _Himmel _jemandem Unbehagen bereiten? Und wenn er diese sinnlose Reaktion darauf hat, wie konnten Sie sich dieser Situation dann nicht bewusst sein?"

„Er war noch nie darunter, oder?", antwortete Dursley ruhig. „Uns wurde gesagt, dass für den kleinen Kerl jeder Ort außerhalb dieses Hauses gefährlich ist. Bekamen keine Art der Klarstellung. Also haben wir uns gedacht, lieber Vorsicht als Nachsicht, und haben ihn drinnen behalten."

Snapes Kiefer sackte nach unten. „Er war noch _nie_ draußen?"

„Nicht, seit er zu uns kam, jedenfalls."

„Fast neun _Jahre?"_

„Das ist richtig. Würden Sie _bitte _mit dem Jungen unseren Garten verlassen? Was werden die Nachbarn denken?" Die Tür wurde zugeworfen.

Rauchend vor Wut zog Snape in Erwägung, die Türe wieder zu öffnen und die gesamte Familie dort drinnen zu verfluchen. Schließlich drehte er sich zu dem zitternden Kind neben sich um. „Mr. Potter." Keine Antwort. "Harry", versuchte er es mit einer unwilligen Stimme, da er seinen Namen nicht aussprechen wollte.

„Ja, Sir." Das Flüstern war schwach, aber es kam sofort als Antwort.

„Können Sie sich genug kontrollieren, um mir zu folgen?"

„Ich..." Er schluckte hart, dann eiste er seine Augen von der riesigen Leere über ihm los und zum Gesicht des Professors. Doch riss er sie von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder hoch und zog seine Schultern schützend nach vorne. „Ja, Sir."

„Gut." Und wieder drehte er sich um und ging davon und dieses Mal folgte ihm das Kind, dessen Blick zwischen dem Zauberer und dem Himmel schwankte. Nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit hatte er übrig für all die anderen Wunder, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte außer durch die verstohlenen Blicke, die er durch die Fenster oder in den Fernseher geworfen hatte.

Etwas Lautes raste dicht an ihnen vorbei und er sprang einen Schritt zur Seite. Vor Überraschung fiel er beinahe hin, bis er realisierte, dass das wohl ein Auto gewesen war. Er erlangte sein Gleichgewicht wieder, als Professor Snape ihn böse anschaute. „Entschuldigung, Sir", flüsterte er. Er blieb einfach stehen, schloss die Augen in seinem bleichen Gesicht, als eine starke Windböe ihm durchs Haar fuhr und an seiner Kleidung zerrte.

„Oh, bei Merlin..." Der Professor kam zu dem Jungen zurück und knurrte: „Nehmen Sie meine Hand."

Klare, grüne Augen wurden vor Schock aufgerissen und der Junge starrte die angebotene linke Hand einfach an. Kein Handschuh. Er holte tief Luft. Er wurde nie mit der bloßen Haut berührt, es sei denn, er war wirklich böse gewesen. Aber einer Strafe zu entkommen, bedeutete nur eine noch schlimmere Bestrafung. Schließlich streckte er seine Hand aus und griff ungeschickt nach der Hand. Den Himmel hatte er momentan wegen diesem neuen, überwältigenden Terror vergessen. Er durfte niemanden berühren. Er hatte Onkel Vernons Hand einmal unabsichtlich berührt. Als Gegenleistung hatte er die schlimmsten Schläge überhaupt bekommen, besondere Züchtigung, eine ganze Woche lang und nur Wasser, dieselbe Woche lang kein Essen.

„Entschuldigung, Sir", murmelte er. Er entschuldigte sich dafür, den Professor mit seiner Berührung zu besudeln, auch wenn ihm angewiesen worden war, das zu tun.

Die andere Hand des Mannes zog etwas heraus, was er von den Beschreibungen seiner Tante als Zauberstab wiedererkannte. Harry sah ängstlich-fasziniert zu, wie er damit herumwedelte. Er hörte kaum die Worte, da sie in einem seltsamen Rhythmus gesprochen wurden. Dann begann der Professor zu marschieren und er wollte sich bewegen, um ihm zu folgen. Jedoch wurde er von dem Griff auf seine Hand zurückgehalten. Er beobachtete, dass der Professor wegging und ein kleines, blasses Kind mit verstrubbeltem schwarzen Haar an der Hand hatte, das einen zerbeulten Koffer trug. Er begann unkontrollierbar zu zittern.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Potter", fauchte eine Stimme an seiner Seite und er drehte sich um und sah ins... Nichts. „Wir sind unsichtbar. Ich habe eine Illusion von uns losgeschickt, um jegliche Beobachter zu täuschen. Aber wir müssen trotzdem schnell von hier weg, damit ich Sie an einen privaten Ort bringen kann, von dem aus wir apparieren können." Er sagte das in demselben Ton, den Onkel Vernon gebrauchte, wenn er eine einfache Unterrichtseinheit nicht verstand.

„Entschuldigung, Sir", wiederholte er zitternd und wartete auf seine Bestrafung. Die Hand schloss sich fester um seine und er bemerkte geschockt, dass der Professor sein Zittern ja spüren konnte. Es war ihm nicht erlaubt, eine Bestrafung zu fürchten – er verdiente sie, also was war recht daran, sie zu fürchten? Solange er seine Stimme und seinen Gesichtsausdruck unbeteiligt hielt und nie wirklich zusammenzuckte, bemerkte es sein Onkel nicht. Aber bei dieser Berührung – das war eine gefährlichere Situation, als ihm bewusst war. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Entschuldigung, Sir."

„Würden Sie aufhören, sich jede Sekunde zu entschuldigen?", schnarrte die kühle Stimme.

Er erstarrte und versuchte, die Anweisung zu verstehen.

„Halten Sie sich einfach fest. Sie werden ein kleines Ziehen spüren. Dann werden wir an dem Hogwarts nächst liegenden Apparationspunkt ankommen. Verstanden?"

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihm da gerade erzählt wurde, also murmelte er leise: „Nein, Sir. Entschul..." Er unterbrach sich selbst.

Ein Stöhnen. „Na ja, Sie werden schon verstehen. Halten Sie sich einfach fest. Sie _können _doch zumindest _das _tun, hoffe ich?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut."

Plötzlich spürte er einen heftigen Ruck und er schloss seine Augen, kämpfte gegen den Brechreiz an. Der Boden bewegte sich anscheinend unter ihm und er fiel auf seine Knie. Er erschrak, als er etwas unter sich berührte, das viel weicher als der Gehsteig war, auf dem sie gerade noch gestanden waren. Er öffnete überrascht seine Augen und starrte hinunter, jedoch nicht auf seine Knie, wie er erwartet hätte, sondern auf Gras. Die Stelle, wo seine Knie waren, war plattgedrückt, aber überall sonst war das Gras länger, beugte sich sanft in der leichten Brise. Er beugte sich hinunter, um sich das Gras näher anzusehen und war erstaunt von der Schönheit der winzigen Halme, der Vielfalt der Farben, der Kompliziertheit jedes Grashalmes. Er streckte seine freie Hand aus und staunte, als er sie nicht sehen konnte. Aber er spürte das Gras unter sich, es war kühl und wirkte irgendwie frisch. Die Halme sprangen aus dem Weg, als er die Hand ausstreckte. Er konnte nicht durch sie hindurch fahren. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als das Gras über seine Handfläche strich und seine Finger kitzelte.

Er hörte ein Rascheln, ein paar gemurmelte Silben und starrte plötzlich wieder auf seine Hand, seine Knie. Er war wieder sichtbar. Als Reaktion auf die offene Magie begann er zu zittern. Ein unsanftes Ziehen an seiner anderen Hand brachte ihn dazu, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung, die mit einem bösen Blick beantwortet wurde. Er sah hoch und sah, nein, er traf den verwirrten, schwarzen Blick. „Also kommen Sie. Wir werden gleich drinnen sein."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete er mechanisch und folgte ihm, als er auf etwas Braunes geführt wurde, das härter und solider als das Gras war, aber doch körniger als der Fußboden zu Hause. Er sah kurzes Gras entlang der Straße und dann, nach etwa drei Meter Zaun, sah er die dunklen, lauernden Schatten der Bäume. Sein Blick fiel nach vorne und etwas nach unten, so wie er normalerweise seinen Kopf hielt, aber er konzentrierte sich auf das, was über ihm war. Er versuchte, nicht in den Himmel zu blicken, nicht zu den Bäumen, dem Zauberer, zu gar nichts. Sie verließen den Wald und sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als der stets präsente Himmel noch überwältigender erschien, wenn er nicht stellenweise verdeckt wurde. Tatsächlich schien er auf der einen Seite des Weges auch den Boden zu berühren, aber er bemerkte, dass die Farbe etwas anders war. Vom Geräusch her bemerkte er, dass es sich um Wasser handeln musste. Ein See. Er war froh, dass der Professor zwischen ihm und dem See ging, und wütend, dass er die Gegenwart des Zauberers nicht als lauernde Bedrohung betrachtete, die er hassen und fürchten sollte. Sie gingen den See entlang und schließlich wurde er zum Hochsehen gezwungen, als ein düsterer Körper die tief stehende Sonne verschwinden ließ. Er schluckte, als er die schiere Größe des grauen Bauwerkes vor sich zu verstehen versuchte. Es gab nur Eines, was das möglicherweise sein konnte – Hogwarts. Der Brennpunkt so vieler seiner Unterrichtseinheiten, die er im Laufe der Jahre erhalten hatte. Die böse Schule, wo Gedanken verdreht und abgefreakte Kräfte entwickelt wurden. Das war der Ort, an dem die Menschen zu unnatürlichen Freaks wurden – genauso wie er es sein würde, wenn er nicht vorsichtig und entschlossen blieb.

Die Griff um seine Hand verstärkte sich wieder und er bemerkte, dass er wieder zitterte. Verzweifelt kämpfte er das Zittern nieder.

„Komm schon, Junge. Sie können die Schule ein anderes Mal bewundern", bemerkte die sarkastische Stimme des Professors.

Bevor er die Worte hörte, war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, dass er stehen geblieben war. „Entschuldigung, Sir." Er begann wieder zu laufen, die Furcht vor seinem Ziel überlagerte die Furcht vor der riesigen Leere über und dem Mann neben ihm. Aber Ungehorsam kam nie in Frage.

Sie überquerten ein offenes Rasenstück, dann betraten sie das Schloss. Harry versuchte, ein verräterisches Seufzen der Erleichterung zurückzuhalten, da er wieder unter einem Dach war, auch wenn es _dieses _Dach war. Solange es ihn von der Leere des Himmels beschützte. Er holte zitternd Luft, dann stieß er sie wieder aus und spürte, dass die Spannung in seinem Körper etwas nachließ, bis es ihm gelang, nicht mehr zu zittern. Es war nicht fair, wie sicher er sich hier fühlte, wie beschützt, wenn er doch genau _wusste, _in welch großer Gefahr er sich befand.


End file.
